Klaine Disney Moments
by pepper9604
Summary: A series of Klaine oneshots that document are favorite pairing on a series of adventures slightly similar to those of the Disney lovers
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first KLAINE fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and **_**Kiss the Girl**_** belongs to Disney.**

Kurt Hummel is a control freak. He likes to know when things are happening, why things are happening, and how they are happening. He likes everything neat, in order, and according to plan. So when Blaine showed up on their month anniversary with an impish grin and a blindfold, he was in a decidedly bitchy mood.

"Blaine Anderson! There had better be a reason why you have blindfolded me and are taking me to undisclosed location because I swear to Gaga that if this ends badly I will personally break into your room and burn every single piece of Harry Potter paraphernalia that you own!" Kurt screeched from the passenger seat of Blaine's Jeep, a blindfold covering his beautiful glasz eyes and a pout on his lips.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before turning on the car and peeling out of Kurt's driveway. "You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked. Blaine could just imagine the 'Bitch, Please' stare he would be getting had Kurt's eyes not been blindfolded. "Honey, if you don't think I'm not completely serious right now then you don't know me at all."

Blaine paled slightly. "Don't worry. You'll love it!" _I hope_. He thought nervously.

Kurt just harrumphed and turned to face the window.

Blaine silently fished out his iPod from the glove compartment and plugged it into the speakers of the car. "Well, I've got a little something to make the ride there a little more enjoyable…." He selected a playlist that he had made earlier in the day with a blend of Kurt's favorite artists and put it on shuffle. The first song that came on was _Bad Romance._ Blaine glanced out of the corner of his eye to gauge Kurt's reaction, and was rewarded with the corner of his lips turning up slightly before mouthing the lyrics silently.

"You know we sang this song in my old glee club last year?" Kurt remarked suddenly.

Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows, but kept his eyes on the road. "Really?"

Kurt nodded with a small smile. "Yep. Remember Tina?"

I nodded, then remembered Kurt couldn't see me so I answered in the affirmative.

Kurt continued. "Well, she has a very distinct fashion sense. It comes across as slightly goth I suppose, and our principal actually believes in vampires."

I snorted in disbelief. Kurt nodded. "I know ridiculous right? Anyways, he thought Tina's clothing would attract vampires or something stupid like that. He told her that she couldn't wear her 'lady demon' clothes or else she would be expelled."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"Dunno. But he did. So we were all trying to help her find a new look and somehow we ended up dressing up like Lady Gaga for the whole week. Well, just the girls and I. All the other guys did Kiss. But, seriously, my outfit for Gaga was fantastic if I do say so myself. But those heels were killer! My feet ached for days afterwards."

Blaine had remained silent for this part of it. "Kurt." Blaine said seriously. "Please tell me you have a picture of you in this outfit or a video of the performance. Because, I really, really, really, _really_ need to see this." Blaine's mind began to wander to the thought of his boyfriend in a Lady Gaga outfit, and it really turned him on.

Kurt laughed. "Well, you could always go on Rachel's Youtube page. I think she's posted every song we've ever performed on there. Even our _Push It_ disaster."

Blaine just gaped at Kurt in shock. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

Kurt just shrugged with an impish grin. "Didn't know you would be this interested Mr. Anderson."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt. The last few rays of the sun were sliding over his face, making him exude an ethereal glow. He looked so beautiful, and Blaine once again thanked every God there was that Kurt had come into his life, no matter the circumstance.

"Well, we're here." Blaine smiled as he peered out the window of his Jeep a few minutes before sunset. He hopped nimbly out of the car and walked around to Kurt's door. He opened it and helped Kurt out, who insisted that if he wasn't blindfolded he could've done it by himself.

Blaine led Kurt over to the edge of a lake, where a small rowboat was waiting for them. "Watch your step."

He helped Kurt down into the boat, making sure he was seated safely before entering the boat himself and beginning to row to the other side of the lake. "Blaine. When can I take off this ridiculous blindfold? It's itchy." Kurt complained.

"Have patience." Blaine smirked. In a few more minutes he had reached the designated area. He placed the oars down in the boat and trailed light kisses over his face before removing the scarf.

When Kurt opened his eyes, his mouth fell open in shock as he peered about. They were in the middle of a small lagoon that was a little bit off the lake. Large trees that were covered in drapes of Spanish Moss surrounded them. There were lily pads and reeds sticking up in various places, and Kurt was sure he had heard the throaty croak of a frog. As he glanced upwards, he saw the last beams of sunlight be swallowed by the inky night where stars were gradually popping up one by one. He looked back across at his beautiful boyfriend, eyes shining with happy tears.

He took the time to appraise Blaine's outfit because he hadn't had a chance to back at his house. He was wearing skinny jeans, a red flannel shirt, and his black Converse. His hair was ungelled, just the way Kurt loved it. Kurt leaned over to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, but Blaine held up a finger and said, "Just wait a minute."

Blaine reached across and took both of Kurt's hands in his. Suddenly, 4 rowboats floated into their clearing, containing various Warblers.

Blaine grinned as Kurt looked around in confusion. "Percussion." Blaine murmured. One boat began to mimic a soft drum beat. "Strings." One boat began to imitate the strings section. "Winds." One boat began to imitate the sounds of flutes. "Words." He sang with a smile, the rest of the Warblers chiming in to join him.

_There you see him_

_Sitting there across the way_

_He don't got a lot to say but there's something about him_

Blaine crooned while the Warblers backed him up flawlessly.

_And you don't know why_

_You know you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the boy_.

Kurt giggled when Blaine changed the traditional girl to boy. He leaned over to kiss Blaine but Blaine dodged him artfully, holding him back while singing.

_Yes, you want him. _

_Look at him you know you do_

_It's possible he wants you too _

_There is one way to ask him_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

Kurt was beaming now, his eyes pooling with tears as he took in his surroundings.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the boy_

Blaine pretended to blush and flutter his eyelashes as Kurt attempted to kiss him again.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_He don't say a word_

_And he won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the boy_

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he sang, entranced by the swirls and flecks of color in his eyes. He tried to put all of his love for Kurt into his words. Kurt looked positively beautiful, his hair coiffed to perfection as he sat primly in the small boat.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

As the Warblers' voices faded out, they silently rowed out of the lagoon, leaving Blaine and Kurt to sit there alone once more. Kurt had several fat tears rolling down his face as he stared shamelessly at Blaine. Blaine leaned in and finally let his lips meet Kurt's in a slow, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away for air, Kurt grinned widely at Blaine, his face flushed. He flung his arms around Blaine, the boat rocking tediously. "Thank you." Kurt mumbled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Anytime." Blaine murmured as he burrowed into Kurt's soft hair.

Kurt pulled away and locked his eyes with Blaine's hazel ones. Blaine reached beside him in the boat and pulled out a single red rose, handing it to Kurt silently. Kurt took it without a word and sniffed it delicately. He peered up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine took one of Kurt's hands again, and pressed a kiss to the palm. He looked up at Kurt, and murmured. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt suddenly beamed brighter than a thousand suns, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you, too Blaine." He met Blaine in a heated kiss, and they spent the rest of the night in the boat looking up at the stars, thanking the stars silently for leading them to each other.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Klaine Disney Moments! I wasn't really expecting this many people to read it, but I thank each and every one of you that have. **

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy *sniffle* and so do Kurt and Blaine *wail***

CHAPTER 2

Blaine Anderson is quite a dapper fellow. At least, to the outside world he is. But in the comfort of his own home, he lets loose and gets a little…_undapper._

At home, his hair is never gelled, he wears ratty old sweatpants and baggy shirts and holey socks, and he has several guilty pleasures.

Guilty Pleasure Number One: Blaine loves Harry Potter. His room is decorated in posters and banners, and while he has a love worn sitting on his bookshelf, under his bed is a collectible trunk that holds all seven hard back books in pristine condition.

Guilty Pleasure Number Two: Blaine loves Red Vines. And by loves, of course, he really means worships. In every room of the house, you will most likely find a pack of Red Vines stashed away for a rainy day. Blaine even has a wall in his room dedicated for the wrappers. The wall was covered in them a very long time ago.

Guilty Pleasure Number Three: Blaine loves Disney. He always has, even as a little boy. He has every Disney cartoon movie known to man in VHS _and_ in DVD. He makes sure to at least 4 movies a month, so as not to completely forget his childhood. So every weekend, Blaine snuggles into his bed with a bowl Red Vines in one hand and his old lion stuffed animal in the other, a Disney movie playing merrily from the television.

That's where Blaine finds himself this weekend, except this time, he's joined by his best friend Kurt. They lay on his bed, shoulder to shoulder on their tummies, riveted on the movie playing in front of them. Well, at least Kurt is. Try as Blaine might, he finds himself distracted by the beautiful boy by his side. Even _Sleeping Beauty_ can't distract him. _Wow,_ Blaine thinks dreamily. . _Kurt's eyes are the most beautiful color I've ever seen…are they blue…or grey…or green? I can't even tell, they change colors all the time._

He's brought out of his reverie when Kurt is singing softly along to _Once Upon a Dream_.

_I know you  
>I walked with you once upon a dream.<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>Yes, I know it's true  
>that visions are seldom all they seem<br>But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
>You'll love me at once<br>the way you did once upon a dream._

It took everything Blaine had not to kiss Kurt right there. His voice sounded so pure and wonderful, and Blaine could listen to it forever. _Kurt wouldn't want a guy like me anyways_, murmured the evil little voice in Blaine's head. _You're supposed to be his mentor, not the creepy perv going after him like some…creepy perv._

He shook his head, his curls bouncing. Blaine managed to watch the rest of the movie without being distracted by Kurt.

Kurt, however, was watching the movie in agony. Blaine was _right_ next to him, their arms pressed together. He could feel the warmth practically radiating from Blaine and it drove him crazy. It took every fiber of his being to focus on the movie and not jump the boy lying next to him. When Prince Phillip was slaying the dragon on the screen, he drifted off to sleep.

When the movie was done, Blaine looked over to ask Kurt a question, (he knows how annoyed he gets if he interrupts him _during_ the movie), but Kurt was sleeping peacefully on his side, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly parted. Blaine was struck by how beautiful Kurt was. Blaine reached out a shaky finger and pushed a piece of coffee colored hair away from Kurt's face. He dragged his finger across Kurt's forehead, the sharp perfection of his cheekbones, and the gentle slope of his nose. His fingers hovered over Kurt's mouth nervously, and he softly brushed his fingers across his lips.

Kurt's skin was impossibly soft, from all his skin care routines, and it was warm. Blaine just stared at the beautiful sleeping boy, and though he didn't realize it then, that was when Blaine really started to fall in _love_ with Kurt.

As Blaine stared at Kurt longer, he became more and more entranced with him. _Blaine! Stop staring at Kurt like some sort of psychopath! _The voice in his head screamed.

But he couldn't bring himself to look away.

He didn't realize how close he was to Kurt's face until Kurt sighed in his sleep, washing the smell of peppermint and coffee over Blaine's face. Blaine shuddered, goosebumps spotting up on his arms.

He started at Kurt's full pink lips, merely an inch away from his own.

_No! _The voice screamed. _You __**cannot**__ just steal a kiss from this innocent boy who probably has only platonic feelings for you!_

Blaine's heart was telling him another. _You have feelings for him! What's so wrong about just __**one,**__little kiss?_

He gazed at Kurt a while longer, trying to keep his feelings at bay.

"Blaine." Kurt murmured in his sleep, a small smile drifting over his face.

When Kurt uttered his name, Blaine slew the little voice in his head like Phillip did the dragon. He leaned forward carefully, pressing his lips to Kurt's softly. He closed his eyes, reveling the firm plush beneath his lips that tasted, like his breath, of peppermint and coffee.

Blaine finally pulled away with a sad smile. If only he could gather the courage to do that while Kurt was actually awake.

Blaine gasped as Kurt's long eyelashes began to flutter, and then parted to reveal the blue-green-grey that lay beneath.

Kurt smiled sleepily at Blaine, and reached out a hand to stroke his face. He brought Blaine's face down to meet his, and their lips melded together like they were made for each other. They lay like that for a while, kissing each other softly and gently and murmuring sweet nothings.

As they finally pulled apart, Blaine reached down and stroked Kurt's face lovingly. "Finally, I've found you, my sleeping beauty."

**A/N: I feel so fluffy after writing this. **** Tell me whatcha think peoples! **


End file.
